


Let Me Love You

by straycalamity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straycalamity/pseuds/straycalamity
Summary: Short n sweet. Just guys struggling to be emotionally open like dudes.





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Good talk.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my bf for helping me out with the busywork and taking a bunch of time off my hands. Also thanks to my friends for the feedback all along the way. I hadn't done a comic in a while. Hope the pacing isn't too weird.


End file.
